


Speed Dating

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: swingset au in which the title is a lie bc its been like half a year and they haven't even talkedEver since they first met months ago, his swing buddy has moved closer and closer to Taemin’s preferred swing at the end of the set of six.tumblr





	Speed Dating

Taemin could fall asleep like this. He really could. With the cool breeze caressing his hair, the gentle swaying of the leaves above him, the warm sun soaking into his skin, the comfort of the playground mat under his back, the lazy swaying of his legs up on the swing seat… he breathes out a deep, slow sigh, closing his eyes against the blue sky. He loves coming to the park on his own to let his mind empty out. He might just fall asleep like this. **  
**

He’s almost asleep when he hears the footsteps. A smile creeps onto his lips as he cracks open his eyes to watch his swing buddy walking over to him. Broad shoulders, toned biceps, muscle tee tucked in only behind their studded belt buckle, confident grin. Same as usual. Taemin doesn’t give them any indication that he’s noticed him other than a slight twitch of his smile before he closes his eyes again. They never talk.

He’d been coming here every weekend since summer started to just swing for a few hours and think about life. It’s much nicer alone time than the kind he used to have in his room every Saturday. And every week, his swing buddy would come and join him. Taemin thought that maybe they would stop coming when school started again, but he’s been pleased to know that it’s been three months since that and they still have time. He enjoys their silent company.

Today, they lie right next to Taemin on the playground mat. Their shoulders are almost touching and Taemin raises a brow. Ever since they first met months ago, they’ve moved closer and closer to Taemin’s preferred swing at the end of the set of six. They started out on opposite ends of the swingset, actually, to be polite and respectful since they didn’t know each other. As time went on, every week or two as their shared little smiles and looks started piling up, Taemin’s swing buddy would move one seat over. Just a month ago they were at the one right next to Taemin’s usual. A week after that they’d laid down on the floor in front of that swing to match Taemin’s position, and now, Taemin guesses that they’d rather be right up next to him than enjoy their own. He can’t really find it in himself to complain. They smell lovely.

It’s silent between them for a long time, comfortable and relaxed. Taemin breathes deep to enjoy the mingling scents of his swing buddy’s cologne and the nature around them both. After a while, he finds himself wanting to be closer to them. He’s been avoiding moving closer himself all this time, but only because his swing buddy seemed to enjoy inching closer themselves this whole time. Taemin wasn’t going to ruin the fun of their little game then, but now he feels like he can make a move for once.

He wiggles an inch to his left so their arms press together and nudges their hand with his. After a short moment, they tangle their fingers together and give a little squeeze. Taemin smiles, then peeps open an eye to see their reaction. They’re grinning wide at the sky, obviously proud of themselves for getting his invitation. That’s pretty fucking adorable. He closes his eyes again as his swing buddy starts rubbing their thumb over the back of his hand soothingly.

This time, it’s only a minute or two before they make a move. They scoot even closer and nudge his shoulder. Taemin takes a deep breath, then turns his head and opens his eyes to see what they want. He’s met with them looking right back at him, face barely two inches away. He starts and leans back a little bit before breaking into soft laughter. Holy shit. Fucking warn a dude, maybe. His swing buddy chuckles softly as well with a little shrug of apology. Taemin supposes he’ll forgive them and returns to his previous position close enough that he can see the little flecks of color in their pretty brown eyes.

Then those eyes close and they’re leaning forward, pressing their lips against Taemin’s in a soft, slow kiss. Somehow, Taemin manages to be surprised at that. He thought they were going to keep going at their fun little glacial pace. Compared to the rest, this is incredibly sudden--but at the same time, it’s easy for him to let his own eyes shut and kiss back. He’s not exactly an expert in kissing, but he thinks this one goes well. It last a few minutes, if that means anything.

When his swing buddy pulls back for the first time, Taemin tries to follow for a second. He opens his eyes after giving up to see them smirking and laughs shortly. Cocky as fuck. They don’t stay back for long. Slowly, they shift to push themselves up on their hands, and then to slip on top of Taemin and hover over him. Taemin raises his brows. This seems a little forward. Before they lean down again, his swing buddy licks their lips and looks at him questioningly.

“This okay?” they ask. Taemin smiles lazily. He takes a moment to appreciate the first thing he’s ever heard from their voice--it’s light, but still carries a kind of satisfying deepness to it--and nods. It’s definitely okay. His swing buddy grins brightly at him before closing the distance between them again. Temin lifts his hands up to their shoulders, then down when the angle starts feeling weird. He takes his time in sliding his hands over toned pecs and a faint outline of abs that he can feel under their shirt before his hands settle on their waist. They’re very solid in both places, Taemin notices. Maybe they’re on a sports team or something at their school. He can appreciate that.

They way they kiss him makes Taemin feel like he’s losing his breath but in a good way, like they’re taking it away from him and then giving him time to breathe more in right before he can’t anymore. Soon they’ve lowered themselves even further to their forearms with one hand twisting their fingers loosely in the ends of Taemin’s hair. Taemin enjoys the feeling of it immensely and he curls his fingers into the back of their shirt to tug them even closer. At that, his swing buddy grins against his lips and nips lightly at his bottom one, a playful bite. Taemin wishes he could retaliate, but he doesn’t really know much passed the basics. He lets them lead instead, following what they do and letting them deepen their kiss.

It’s when their tongue has been very much in his mouth for at least one very enjoyable minute that his swing buddy pulls away again. They sound even more breathless than Taemin is, which makes Taemin grin. Obviously he’s a great kisser.

“What’s…,” his swing buddy starts. “What was your name again?” they ask. Taemin opens his eyes, blinks through the sun shining behind their head, and takes in their sheepish little smile. He laughs softly, lifting one hand from their waist to push his hair out of his face. He never told them his name in the first place.

“Taemin,” he hums. His swing buddy hesitates for a moment, then obviously decides that they like Taemin’s name with a little nod.

“I’m Jonghyun, for now,” they say, and then they dip back down to capture Taemin’s lips again. Taemin doesn’t get back into the flow of the kiss right away because he’s too busy laughing again at their--Jonghyun’s--eagerness. He does wonder what the “for now” part meant, but by the time he starts wondering about that, he gets lost in the flow of their kiss again. He’ll ponder over it later. For now, he’s playfully pushing Jonghyun’s tongue back every time they try to get into his mouth.

Another few minutes pass like that, and then more pass with Taemin’s fingers in Jonghyun’s hair, playing with the little spikes of gel more than actually paying attention to the kiss. He gets the feeling that Jonghyun doesn’t really mind. He finds himself thinking back to earlier and how he’s glad that he didn’t fall asleep before Jonghyun got here. This is much nicer than a nap would be, he thinks. They continue on like that for another long while until his phone vibrates in his pocket.

Taemin groans, pushing up against Jonghyun’s chest. Jonghyun pouts as they break their kiss, but lets Taemin dig in his pocket anyway. When Taemin fumbles with the lock screen and then pulls up the text, he sighs. It’s his bro, telling him that their parents want him home before the sun goes down this time. He looks up at Jonghyun with an apologetic look; without him even saying anything, Jonghyun seems to understand and gives him an answering helpless shrug. They get to their knees, and then stand up, a little shaky on their feet. Taemin takes the hand that they extend gratefully, getting to his feet and stretching out his muscles.

Jonghyun is looking at him pleasantly, like they’re happy and satisfied with what just happened between them. Taemin agrees. He follows their lead and stays silent as he waves at them and starts off over the lawn to get to the sidewalk. He doesn’t want to talk more than he absolutely has to. He likes their little game that they have going on. As he nears the street he glances over his shoulder, just to check; Jonghyun is still standing there watching him go. They wave shamelessly when Taemin catches them looking, toothy grin big enough to see from all the way over here. Taemin laughs and offers him a little wave of his own.

They’ll see each other again next week, probably, and maybe they’ll actually talk about shit then. They might also just make out for an hour again, too, but Taemin doesn’t really see a problem in that.


End file.
